Takumi Kun Series Love Scene
by Akkadia
Summary: This is the third movie's love scene written out in novel form. I did this for fun and entertainment only. Readers are welcomed and reviews appreciated.


A/N: Okay this is just a one shot. I watched Takumi-kun series III Bibou no Detail one time and used what I could remember to write this. It is the confession apologies and love scene at the end of the movie. For those of you who haven't seen the movie yet here's a little spoiler. For those of you who have I hope I did this justice.

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN TAKUMI-KUN OR ANY DIALOGUE FROM THE MOVIE ITSELF THAT THIS IS BASED OFF OF. THE ONLY PART I BASICALLY OWN IS A SNIPPIT IN THE MIDDLE OF THE STORY. THIS WAS WRITTEN FOR FUN AND NOT PROFIT. I ASK THAT NO FLAMES OR THREATS BE GIVEN TO ME IF I RECEIVE ANY REVIEWS FOR THIS STORY.!

Concert hall to be demolished.

Takumi almost couldn't believe his eyes. Was fate choosing to be cruel to him? It sure felt like it. He walked through the doors and could feel nostalgia hit him ready to hit him full force. 'This is where it all started and yet their demolishing it." this was where Gii had first confessed to him. Where he had received his first kiss.

Dropping his backpack on the floor Takumi sat down and hugged his knees to his chest. He could remember it like it had just happened yesterday.

_"It looks like we're locked in." Gii looked at Takumi with a look of concern on his face._

_Besides Toshisha, Takumi had never been this close to anyone if ye could help it. He had pressed himself up against the nearest pillar in hopes to add more distance between himself and the most popular guy at Shidou Academy._

_Gii scooted closer and slammed his hand against the same pillar. "Don't run away." He pleaded. "The reason those guys were harassing you earlier is because of me. Because Takabayashi found out that I am in love with you_

_Takumi's eyes widened and he tried to make a run for it but Gii's other arm prevented that and he found himself trapped by Saki Giichi._

_Gii looked deep into Takumi's eyes "I love you Takumi. I won't have anyone else but you." Shaking his head e continued. "I don't want to regret this. I love you Takumi." No hesitation entered Gii's mind as he leaned in and pressed his lips to the other boy's in a gentle kiss._

_Takumi was in shock. He couldn't move. Never before had he felt this, this sensation. He was scared there was no denying that. But at the same time he was enjoying it and he didn't know why. Here he was being kissed by the most popular guy in all of Shidou._

_Gii slowly pulled away and looked into Takumi's eyes. "You don't hate me do you? Do you?" When he received no confirmation from the other boy he leaned in and pressed his lips to Takumi's again._

_Takumi finally answered by returning the kiss knowing this was what he wanted and he finally knew it._

As Takumi's mind was filled with the memory he felt an ache in his heart, one he wasn't familiar to. The tears came and Takumi did nothing to stop them.

Gii was furious with himself. Only minutes earlier Misu Arata had informed him Takumi's phobia had returned all because he had rejected him. But that wasn't enough. Misu had to go as far as to claim he would be the one to cure Takumi's phobia. Gii had never noticed he had cured the reason Takumi avoided getting close to anyone. Now learning he had been the cause of it's return, it was too much. Even then he could still here Misu's words.

_"Saki you're the one who cured his phobia. Just by doing that you've become very important to him. Don't you get it?"_

The fear of losing Takumi hit him full force. He had to find Takumi before he lost his chance. Grabbing his uniform jacket Gii ran out of his room with only one goal in mind; find Takumi. He checked every classroom, the library, the picnic area no Takumi. As he ran past the school bulletin board Gii's attention was snared by a written notice. He stopped to make sure he had read it right_. 'Details about Concert Hall Demolishing' _The concert hall, why hadn't he thought of that in the first place? It seemed like his feet had a mind of their own as he found himself heading towards the concert hall. Stopping only a moment to catch his breath, Gii opened the door and walked in. When he saw Takumi sitting there he held back a sight of relief. "Takumi."

Takumi looked up to see the last person he ever expected to be there. "Gii."

Attempting to catch his breath Gii slowly walked towards his boyfriend. "So you where here after all." When he reached Takumi's side he looked down. "Takumi can I sit next to you?"

Takumi was confused as to why Gii was was out of breath but he couldn't deny he was happy to see his boyfriend. "Yeah."

Gii nodded is head in thanks as he sat down and looked over. "I'm sorry for not coming to visit."

"It's okay." Takumi replied. "It's not that big a deal."

"I'm sorry." Gii repeated.

"It's okay. It was...just because I was told to." Takumi started only to have Gii interrupt him.

"I'm ruining our relationship." Gii looked at Takumi sadly. "I'm the one who drove you to this."

"It's not like that Gii." Takumi protested. "I said it's okay."

""That's not what I mean." Gii cut in. "I...I didn't notice what happened to you."

"That's...You couldn't have prevented that." takumi said in hopes to reason with his boyfriend.

"No I'm worse than scum." Gii argued. "I'm sorry Takumi."

"It's always like this." Takum began breaking the silence. "I never understand what you're feeling. So I end up saying what I assume is right. " he looked over. " I wanted to apologize to you too. I'm sorry Gii."

"Hey Takumi." Gii started snaring his boyfriend's attention. "I was wrong after all. He knew Takumi was confused but continued. "But even if I was wrong I had to do it this way."

Takumi thought back to Gii's confession and couldn't help but wonder. "Hey Gii can I ask you something?"

"What is it?"

When we're apart was it hard on you too?" Takumi asked.

"Yeah." Gii responded almost immediately. "Because my feelings for you haven't changed at all."

"Then let me help you!" Takumi pleaded. "Share the weight you're carrying with me."

Gii was at a loss for words. "Takumi."

"Don't belittle me Gii." Takumi continued. "I want to always share your happiness, your sadness and your hardships with you." He glanced away. "No matter how much we love each other we're different people. So I can't tell what you're thinking. But that' exactly why I want to do so much with you."

Gii almost couldn't believe what he was hearing. "Takumi."

Takumi looked right into Gii's eyes. "I love you Gii."

Gii shifted is position so he was facing Takumi. "Takumi can I touch you?"

Takumi looked up for a moment before nodding. "Yes."

Gii carefully reached out and placed his hand on his boyfriend's cheek feeling the warmth from the other boy's skin against his palm. He hadn't actually felt Takumi since that first awkward embrace and he then realized how badly he missed this. "Takumi if you're scared tell me." Not being able to hold himself back any longer Gii gently grasped the back of Takumi's neck then pressed his hands against the pillar. Seconds later he pulled his boyfriend towards him in a needing almost pleading kiss.

When Takumi felt Gii's lips crash upon is own he panicked and pushed Gii way knocking his boyfriend's glasses off.

Not wanting to let go Gii pulled Takumi back into the embrace holding him as close as he possibly could. "I can't."

Takumi couldn't get away even if he wanted to. His breath now coming out in short gasps as he forced himself to calm down and his heart to stop racing.

Gii tightened his grip on the back of Takumi's blazer before slowly pulling way from the other boy.

Takumi looked at the other boy unsure of what he was thinking. "Gii."

Gii oly smiled as he focused on his lover's eyes. "Takumi."

Takumi leaned in only to meet Gii's lips with his own half way. This was what he wanted this was what needed. To feel Gii's lips to feel his touch.

Gii broke the kiss and removed is uniform blazer and tie signaling to Takumi to do the same. Once both blazer's and tights were removed he placed them on one of the benches. Gii then turned back to his boyfriend and placed a gentle kiss on his lips. Pulling away only long enough to sit down Gii leaned in capturing Takumi's lips with his own again.

Takumi pulled away to smile at Gii as if to tell him he was ready for more if Gii was willing to give it.

Returning the smile Gii read the message loud and clear before capturing his boyfriend's lips again. As he kissed him his hand solwly moved down to start unbuttoning Takumi's dress shirt. With minor difficulties Gii managed to unbutton the shirt before removing it completely.

While Gii removed his shirt Takumi had begun working on his lover's shirt button's as well. As Gii kissed him he managed to unbutton most of Gii's shirt open before gripping his lover's shoulders.

Gii felt like he couldn't get enough as he traced his thumb over Takumi's cheek and continued to kiss him. When he felt Takumi' tighten his grip on his short he moved to kissing his boyfriend's shoulder. Alternating between Takumi's shoulder and neck before moving back to his lips again. Breaking the kiss Gii gently pushed Takumi back against the step before moving his own shirt completely.

Takumi gasped as he felt his boyfriend trailed kisses along his neck before moving the kiss to his hlips. As he returned the kisses Takumi's grip on gii's shoulder never faltered. He traced his fingers along his boyfriend's skin as he felt Gii place petal soft kisses on his chest.

(Okay here's a part that's not in the movie.)

While Gii kissed his lover he couldn't help but notice he had a little problem one usually solved by a cold shower. He could tell Takumi missed him and he reached for his boyfriend's belt only to be stopped by a whimper. Looking down he saw an expression of pain on Takumi's face. After a moment he noticed the edge of the step was digging into Takumi's back.

Takumi couldn't hold back his whimper when the stairs began to dig into his back and was grateful when Gii pulled him up onto his feet. He moved to stand against the pilliar only to have Gii grasp his hand and pressed his body against his.

(Okay back to the original in my own words)

Not wanting to be apart from Takumi any longer than necessary now Gii began covering the back of Takumi's neck and shoulder blades with kisses. For a moment he tightened his grip on Takumi's hand before releasing it allowing his lover to support himself against the pillar. As he trailed the kisses over his lover's body he managed to gasp out. "Takumi." he began as he turned Takumi around to capture the other boy's lips again. "I have a favor to ask."

"What is it?" Takumi asked leaning against the pillar. He gratefully returned the kisses Gii gave him.

Between kisses Gii spoke. 'From now on people are probably going to talk about how we're together." as he spoke he moved his kisses from Takumi's lips to his collarbone and chest

Takumi could feel the pressure of his problem and held back a whimper. Without thinking he began to push Gii down.

Gii could tell what Takumi needed and undid his boyfriend's dress pants. "Even so will you stay by my side no matter what?" without hesitation he took Takumi into his mouth. "Will you be by my partner in crime?"

Takumi gasped at the feeling of Gii and after so much teasing and pleasure he fell to his knees as he released. After taking a moment to recover Takumi leaned back against the pillar. "That sounds kind of like a proposal."

"Just answer me.' Gii requested kissing Takumi again.

Takumi smiled. 'Okay Gii. I'll be your accomplice." he leaned in for another kiss to seal the promise. "I'll be by your side forever."

A/N: There you have a written out version of a small part of the beloved Takumi-kun series. I apologize if writing this out offended any fans of the series and if anyone wishes for me to continue it for some reason I will so it will become my own story!


End file.
